


City of Love

by solsticeyoo



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticeyoo/pseuds/solsticeyoo
Summary: When Taeyang was young, he dreamt of many things. Traveling the world was one thing and confessing to the person he likes in front of the Eiffel Tower was another but who knew things aren’t always going to go the way we dreamed for it to be?
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	City of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by HwiTae’s video posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sf9official/status/1288084763295662081?s=21). <3

The cold night wind blew, making Taeyang shiver. He’s currently in his hotel in Japan, in the common room’s balcony overlooking the city. He fixed his jacket, zipped it and sighed.

 _“You know, we could stay here.”_ a voice behind him said. Hwiyoung, who apparently was the owner of the voice put his arm around Taeyang and rested his chin on Taeyang’s shoulder. _“You seem to like this place so much. You know we can extend our stay, right?”_ Taeyang playfully pushed him and punched his chest. _“We have Europe next on our list, you think I’m passing up on Europe?”_ He laughed and put his phone on Hwiyoung’s palm. _“Just shut up and take my photo so we could pack our bags”_ Hwiyoung laughed but took his photos anyways. He took one from different angles and when he decided he took enough, asked Taeyang to go back to their room.

_“You know? I don’t understand why you like taking photos so much, we can always come back if you want to revisit your memories in this place right?”_

Taeyang didn’t answer, turned his back, shook his head and smiled.

Taeyang and Hwiyoung have been best friends for all their lives despite Taeyang being older than 2 years. The two of them lived their whole lives beside each other so it was obvious the two dreamed of traveling the world together too. So when they graduated, both got jobs and saved enough money, it was natural for them to make their childhood dreams come true. They started by traveling Korea, even though they both lived and grew up in Korea, they have never set foot in any city aside from Seoul. That being said, the two decided it would be a great start traveling Korea. Then the time comes and they started traveling Asia. They went from Hong Kong to Singapore to Vietnam then Thailand until they reach Japan, the last country on their Asia travel list.

Hwiyoung enjoyed traveling as he gets to see the beautiful places he was only able to see in photos and in books, he gets to taste different delicacies from each country and what he likes most is that he gets to spend time with his best friend, checking all the things off their bucket lists one by one. He sure knows, Taeyang feels the same way especially with the amount of photos he takes every stop, which actually has always been a wonder for Hwiyoung.

Taeyang takes thousands of photos every stop, making sure he doesn’t miss a bit of the scenery, of the memories they share in that place at that exact moment and Hwiyoung has always tried to suggest they stay longer or even go back to the place if he likes it so much but all he gets is a shake from Taeyang’s head and a smile.

They have always been looking forward to their 10-Day Europe tour so it didn’t come as a surprise to Hwiyoung when Taeyang hurriedly got off the plane, running like a child in a carnival, who can’t wait to finally get a taste of the cotton candy from the stall near the ferris wheel. Hwiyoung found it adorable. Taeyang might be older but he sure does act like a baby sometimes. _(And to be honest Hwiyoung doesn’t mind because Taeyang only gets to act like that when around him)_

First day of their stay in Europe was spent in London, with nothing in particular for their itinerary. They just explored London, admiring landmarks, walking around like two lost boys and it didn’t seem like a good idea but it was worth it.

For the second day, they spent their day on a ferry to Amsterdam which took a few hours and by the time they reached their destination, the two went around to visit canals, colorful buildings, museums and wonderful cafes. Hwiyoung can’t help but smile looking at Taeyang silently adoring all the places they go to. For the first time in a while, Hwiyoung took the camera before Taeyang could even ask for him to take a photo. Hwiyoung couldn’t deny, Amsterdam was indeed amazing but it was more wonderful because he had Taeyang to witness it with him.

Day 3 was the day they go to Munich. The moment they got off their ride, they can’t help but be awed of how beautiful the old town looks. It was fascinating to say the least. Taeyang took a lot of photos but Hwiyoung didn’t. He thought the beauty of the place in photos wouldn’t do the real place justice for how wonderful it looked and Taeyang agreed but decided it’s too beautiful to not be kept even in his gallery. They spent the night trying different beers from the place but making sure they don’t get too drunk, they’ll miss their ride for the next day.

The next day comes and it got hard for Hwiyoung to wake Taeyang up. It took him more than 30 minutes (25 minutes more than the usual) to finally get Taeyang up to shower and fix his things. It’s safe to say they barely made it for their ride to Tyrol. Taeyang thinks Tyrol was absolutely heavenly. They usually go to cities and ignore the sceneries offered by nature but Tyrol had to be an exception. He thinks it was difficult to ignore how lovely the place was, especially with Hwiyoung wondrously enjoying the fresh air, with wind blowing on his hair.

Taeyang oversleeping the night before made him up all night (and maybe also the fact they’re finally visiting Venice the next day.) Hwiyoung woke up with Taeyang already in his best attire and his things packed, waiting for Hwiyoung to shower and run with him for Venice. Hwiyoung can’t help but smile. Taeyang has always been talking about how he wants to visit Venice (one of his favorite places based on books and articles he’s read, only next to Paris though) and they’re about to set foot in that place on that day and he can’t help but feel Taeyang’s excitement too. They both thought Venice really was a romantic place just like how everyone described it to be. And no one would admit but the two are thankful to have seen everything together.

Vatican City has been a famous place for religious people to visit and the two weren’t exactly the most religious people you’ll meet but they didn’t see anything wrong with visiting the city, so they did. And thank goodness they did. The city was picturesque beautiful, leaving Taeyang in deep admiration. Hwiyoung, who initially was against the idea of them visiting the place, can’t help but heave out a sigh of relief that they added it on the list. Seeing Taeyang admire a place for it’s beauty was such a view Hwiyoung would always love to see.

The next couple of days was spent back in Italy where they enjoyed taking photos of the famous Colosseum, some delicious gelato and pizza while on the way to visit some of the famous basilicas in Rome. While the next day was spent in Florence where they visited even more famous landmarks that showed the true wonder of the city. The scenic beauty of the city made Taeyang want to take a photo of the scenery with Hwiyoung who made it even more beautiful. And maybe he did, but he had to keep it to himself.

When they reached Lucerne, both felt conflicted. They’re happy to finally arrive in Switzerland but are sad because the end of their tour is nearing. Either way, they still enjoyed Lucerne stopping at different restaurants just to get a taste of all the food they haven’t tried. It’s safe to say they ended their day 9 with their full stomachs and their hearts full of happiness.

It was 4 in the morning when Hwiyoung rolled over their bed to find out Taeyang already got up and is in the shower already. Unknowingly, a smile formed on his lips.

 _“Why are you smiling? Get up! I don’t want to spend the last day of this trip with someone as stinky as you.”_ Hwiyoung’s train of thoughts were put into a halt when he realized Taeyang was already done showering, playfully covering his nose with his hand. He grabbed the towel near him and threw it to Taeyang. _“I’m not stinky!!! I smell better than you.”_ Taeyang shooked his head, drying his hair with his towel on his right hand, picking up the towel Hwiyoung threw at him with his left. _“We both know that’s not true, you even asked me the brand of my shampoo and body wash before”_ Taeyang said, gently putting the towel on Hwiyoung’s chest. _“That’s only to take note so I won’t buy from that brand again” “Hmm. Let’s say I believe you. Just get up now before we miss our train”_

The two then took a 6 and a half train ride to Paris. As Hwiyoung expected, Taeyang who woke up extremely early, slept like a baby on the train. With his head continuously falling down, Hwiyoung laid Taeyang’s head on his shoulder for the other to sleep better. And there’s a part in Hwiyoung that thinks Taeyang looks so beautiful like this, but he shooked that thought off.

They are currently seated at the outside table of a restaurant, overlooking the Eiffel Tower. Their meal was unusually silent. Both savouring the taste of their food and feeling the Paris wind for the last time. This is the last night of their trip and it still felt surreal for the two of them. How could 10 days possibly pass by that quick?

 _“You know, I didn’t expect us to go to Paris this early.”_ Taeyang broke the silence, not looking at Hwiyoung but the lights of the Eiffel Tower that is shining brightly. _“I always dreamt of confessing to the person I like here.”_ Taeyang looked down his plate, poking his food with his fork. Hwiyoung laughed. _“I’ve known you my whole life and I didn’t know you were such a romanticist?”_ Hwiyoung laughed harder and threw his napkin on Taeyang’s face. Taeyang just smiled and looked at the Eiffel Tower once again. _“If I offer you the world, would you take my hand and explore it with me?”_ Taeyang asked, not removing his eyes on the tower. Hwiyoung, taken aback by Taeyang’s sudden question, just laughed to ease the tension. _“I’m already traveling the world with you, idiot”_ Taeyang turned to look Hwiyoung in the eye. _“I like you Hwiyoung”_ with that, Hwiyoung choked on his food. Taeyang was quick to give him water but his face remained as serious. Hwiyoung was dumbfounded to say the least. _“Of course I like you too, you’re my best friend”_ Hwiyoung laughed to hide his confusion. Taeyang sighed and looked down on his palms. _“You know I don’t mean it like that, Hwi. I’ve liked you for so long, and I know I shouldn’t but what can I do? I tried to stop, I swear. I still come back to you. I will always come back to you.”_ Hwiyoung was flabbergasted by the sudden confession and it was all too much for him to handle. He stood up and whispered _“I’m sorry”_ before running away, leaving Taeyang heartbroken in the place they called the City of Love.

Taeyang wasn’t someone who expresses his emotions frequently, but that night, he locked himself in the bathroom and cried all his tears out.

They went home the next day, back to Korea, none of them talking about the confession. None of them talked at all. It reached days, weeks, a month until they stopped talking completely.

_“Can I be honest with you?”_ Hwiyoung is currently seated inside the living room of his friend’s house, he didn’t bother looking at his friend who just asked him a question but hummed a small _“hmm?”_ as a response.

People say we meet all kinds of people in college, and Hwiyoung think that’s true. He and Taeyang might have studied at the same university but because of their age difference, they barely got to hang out on weekdays and Taeyang usually worked on his school projects on the weekends so they never really got to go out like they wished to. That’s where Chani gets into the picture. Kang Chani was someone Hwiyoung didn’t expect to be acquainted with, let alone be his friend. Chani is a year younger than Hwiyoung but is smart and acts mature for his age. That’s where Hwiyoung got curious so he talked to him until unexpectedly they clicked. Chani became the person Hwiyoung runs to when he got a perfect score on his Psychology exam, when his professor scolded him from sleeping in class, when he spilled coffee all over his readings the night before his exam. Unknowingly, Chani has become Hwiyoung’s anchor. _(only after Taeyang though)_

_“You miss him.”_ Hwiyoung dropped the remote control he was holding upon hearing Chani continue what he was about to say. Hwiyoung shook his head when he realized he was spacing out for longer than he expected. _“Of course, I do. I got used to him being beside me. When we were away, we have at least a good morning or good night text to each other.”_ Hwiyoung smiled and looked down his feet _“Now there’s nothing. At all.”_ Chani turned to Hwiyoung and said _“You like him.”_ Hwiyoung turned to him and was about to say something but Chani interrupted. _“I don’t mean it as his best friend. I’m not an idiot, Hwiyoung. And it’s not a question either. I know you do.”_ Hwiyoung finally stood up from his seat. _“I don’t know, Chani. He’s my best friend.”_ Chani quickly grabbed the pillow next to him and threw it straight at Hwiyoung’s face. _“IDIOT! You think he’s going to stay your best friend after you walked out the night he confesses to you and not talk to him for months after that?”_ Chani sighed. _“I’m just saying, you took your time, which I understaand, you needed it and now, you clearly miss him. More than you even think you do. People say “you don’t know what you have until it’s gone” and Taeyang hyung was right in front of you but you let him go. You know, it’s okay to think about your feelings but be wary of the time it takes too. I don’t want you to end up getting hurt, especially when he grows tired from waiting.”_ Chani knew he hit a part of Hwiyoung’s conscience when Hwiyoung stood up, got his things and headed to the door. _“I’ll think about it. Thanks for letting me crash in your place. I’ll text you.”_ Hwiyoung said soullessly, not even looking at Chani. Chani nodded. _“Hmm. I heard he’s back traveling. Not the places he went to with you though, probably trauma.”_ Chani said and shrugged. Hwiyoung stopped for a moment when he heard Chani’s statement before continuing to walk away.

Taeyang, on the other hand, left his heart in Paris, broken and in pieces. When he was young, he dreamt of many things. Breaking his heart surely wasn’t one of them. Unbeknownst to Hwiyoung, Taeyang knew what was about to happen. He prepared to get his heart broken that night but it would be a lie if he said it didn’t hurt. The pain he felt that night still lingers in him until this day and it grows bigger each day to the point it’s sucking out all the air in his lungs and he couldn’t breathe but he still tries anyways. Taeyang took more photos than he usually does for their Europe trip because he knew his confession will make or break their friendship or the thing he’s been longing for so long. Taeyang knew it would be the last time he’s going to spend such time with Hwiyoung and now all he has are photos and painful memories. Does he regret confessing? Maybe. A part of him wished he didn’t confess then maybe he’s still beside Hwiyoung now, maybe he’ll still have Hwiyoung now. But there’s a greater part of him that’s thankful he did. A part of him is thankful he finally let it free, the feelings that once suffocated him was finally known. It just didn’t turn out as good as he wished it to be.

Taeyang breathed in and put his arms on the railings of the balcony. He’s back at the restaurant in Paris where he poured out his feelings for his best friend. It has been more than 6 months since it happened and he’s back to pick up the broken pieces of his heart that he left here and move on. It sure felt different now, it’s lunch time, the Eiffel Tower isn’t shining as bright as it did that night, _and Hwiyoung isn’t with him._ Everything is just different.

_“You look beautiful in that angle.”_

Taeyang closed his eyes, smiled and took a deep breath. Great. Now he’s hearing him too. _Maybe it’s time to leave,_ Taeyang thought so he turned around just to find Hwiyoung in front of him, in flesh. Hwiyoung held his phone on his right hand, with his screen flashing a photo of Taeyang he just took before Taeyang turned around.

_“Youngkyun-ah...”_

Hwiyoung stepped closer and tilted his head to take a clearer look at Taeyang. _“Why are you here?”_ Taeyang looked down, avoiding Hwiyoung’s gaze. _“I forgot something here. I just came back to get it.” it’s my heart._ Taeyang wanted to add, but he didn’t. _“You? What brought you back here?”_ Hwiyoung walked to Taeyang’s side and rested his arms on the railings of the balcony, breathing in the Paris air he missed a lot. _“I owed someone something. I came back to give it to them. Hoping they’ll be here too.”_ Taeyang nodded. The situation slowly suffocating him and he felt like his heart was about to explode, so he mustered all the courage and energy he has left. _“That’s good. Hey. Uhm, I need to go. I hope you have fun here.”_ He said and quickly tried to run away from this suffocating place but Hwiyoung was quick to catch his hand. _“I owe you an answer, don’t I? Won’t you want to hear it?”_ Taeyang didn’t notice when his tears start falling but they’re continuously flowing. Taeyang was too taken aback by Hwiyoung’s sudden gestures to reply. _“I can’t. I don’t accept your offer.”_ Hwiyoung said with a smile. Taeyang tried to break apart from Hwiyoung’s grip but Hwiyoung held him tighter. _“I don’t think it’s fair for you to offer me the world like that when you’re I consider you my world. I’m taking the offer to hold your hand though.”_ Hwiyoung moved his grip from Taeyang’s arm to his hand and slowly intertwined their fingers. _“It’s time I offer you something, don’t you think? If I offer for you to be my world, would you hold my hand forever and explore the unknown future with me?”_ With that, all the remaining tears Taeyang has been preventing from falling flowed down his face nonstop. Hwiyoung used Taeyang’s hand he’s holding to snake it around his waist for a hug. _“I’m sorry it took me this long. I’m an idiot in love, Chani may or may not have knocked some sense into me but I like you. I love you so much”_ With these words, Taeyang hugged Hwiyoung tighter.

When Taeyang was young, he dreamt of confessing to the person he likes overlooking the Eiffel Tower. When Taeyang was 26, he confessed his feelings for his best friend where he has always dreamt it to be. When Taeyang was 26, almost 27, he got a confession from the person love most in front of the Eiffel Tower, in the _City of Love_ , just like how he always dreamed for it to be.


End file.
